Research will focus on three related areas of scholarship that pertain to the application of antitrust law and its underlying procompetitive policy to the health services industry. These areas are: (1) the application of substantive antitrust law to particular instances of allegedly anticompetitive behavior in the health care sector, e.g., the anticipated FTC rule-making proceeding concerning physician control of Blue Shield plans; (2) the exposition of antitrust principles and policies to help educate interested persons -- providers, policymakers, and antitrust agencies -- as to the nature of desirable competition in health care, e.g., an exploration of the possibilities for meaningful price competition among hospitals; and (3) an examination of how antitrust principles and competition may best be reconciled with direct economic regulation of the health sector by government agencies, e.g., research on how procompetitive amendments to certificate-of-need laws should be implemented. This research will combine traditional forms of legal scholarship with interdisciplinary approaches (especially the perspective supplied by economics and policy analysis) in order to offer scholarly insights, based on policy awareness, to guide the courts, antitrust enforcement agencies, the private bar, and other actors in this complex area.